Gumball & The Waters
by CaptainDarko
Summary: Gumball has committed a true sin 4 days ago. Now he's here on a bridge, ready to jump and kill himself. How did things get so bad? What didn't he stop before they all found out? Why did it test the waters and drowned by his own choice? He'll tell you the story before it's all over. Its been rather rainy lately...
1. The Morning She Killed Me Inside

Water. The most important component of life. It helps bring life and keep it, but it can also destroy it. Its funny really-how much what water plays a role in our life. From just taking showers or baths, flushing the toilet or sweating. Maybe something less gross like rain or tears. Tears-how funny. Water is kinda funny.

Ever have a day of nothing but water? Just water being a key to your dismay and the stiff, cold cushion to your very downfall? No? Wow. I envy you, dude. I really do. Water played too much of a part in my life for the past

My name is Gumball Watterson. I'm sitting on this rusted railing on this bridge not too far from town with this rope around my neck and a cinderblock at the end of it. I've been crying. Its storming out and the river current is picking up every minute I wait. It's pretty obvious what's going to happen to me now, right? Sure you do.

I'm sure you're wondering to yourselves "Gumball, why would you jump? Why would you kill yourself? You too young! You have so much to live for! What would your family do? What would Darwin do? What would Penny do?"

Penny. That name-Penny. Some would think its just a name for a 1 cent piece or another way to call a lady cheap, but not I. Penny was a goddess to me. Well, _was_ at least.

I think I'm getting ahead of myself. I had a bad few days and I really just wanna shut it off and just turn into liquid or something. I know very little about the afterlife other than what Carrie showed-

Carrie…

Her. Carrie. Why did you..?

Okay, Look. It's pretty clear that I'm going to jump and drown myself. You want to know and I might as well tell you why I'm going through with this and maybe you can understand why I reached this point. I dunno-maybe you'll learn something about me. Maybe it'll talk me out of this. Most likely not but meh-life.

Its been raining nonstop all week this week. Four days ago, I remembered waking up from an awesome dream that morning. I dreamt I was a cowboy ninja that was riding on a giant jetpack wearing sloth while playing a wicked guitar solo over a oily water ocean with Penny by my side as the sky rained grape soda. I only woke up because soda seems to sting your eyes even in a dream. Anyway, I woke up feeling great, imaginary grape-soda eyed and all. Penny was in my dream again. She's has been in almost all my dreams up til now. I think its been almost 2 months of nonstop Penny dreams.

Allow me to explain. You see, Penny Fitzgerald is an anthropomorphic peanut with antlers who goes to my junior high school. Let anyone tell you-she's basically perfect. She's sweet, friend, cheerful, helpful-just a pod of pure, pleasant positive energy. I always wanted to marry that woman one day. There goes that word again-_was_. I have always loved her. I dunno how far my love for her dates back to, but I just knew one day, me and her would be together. I remembered all the times I wanted to tell her my true feelings up 'til this point-whoa.

I'm stalling. I'm sorry. I should just spit my sins out and get this juk over with because I have no time to be nostalgic. Wait-I'm 12. Have I lived long enough to have anything nostalgic or is that when I'm a 33 year old lonesome basement hermit, copping a squat on his Granny JoJo's dusty hand-me-down couch from the 60s where I'll cry for 12 hours-wait. Where was I?

Ahh, yeah. The idea of nostalgia. I'm sorry. I was seeing if I can cheaply banter myself into submission so I don't jump. It's not working. Still wanna die. But back to the story.

I lightly tapped on my fishbowl of my brother/pet Darwin. He's a goldfish who grew legs. Wow. The universe is quite fond of the unexplainable and strange. Anyway, I tapped on the side of his bowl until he finally wakes up. He gave me a dazed but slightly annoyed sigh. "What is it now, dude?" he asked me enthusiastically. "You're not going to guess this, Darwin! I feel great!" I started, clearly in a lively mood. "I had-" "A Penny featured dream?" he finished. "Yeah. How did you know that?" I asked, raising an suspicious eyebrow. "Because you told me ever dream you been having of her for the past couple of months. From start to finish. To great detail," he said to me, holding a rather unfortunate face.

I have, haven't I? Now that I think about it, I have been rather repetitive with my early morning dream discussions.

I remembered giving him a rather defected look. He looks down on me from the bowl and sighs, patting my head. "Dude, its okay," he said to me. "You're just a little excited." "I know!" I exclaimed, feeling as if my confidence has seeped back in from before his statement. IO dash to the closet to get dressed for that day was very important to me. "So, are you really going to tell her how you feel or are you going to go mush brained and motor mouthed?" Darwin asked as I resume putting on my sweater, the low sounds of distant thunder from outside looming and booming over his words making them slightly muffled. I poke my head through the neck hole and gave him a mocking confused face. "Mush brained and motor mouthed?" I ask with a chuckle. Darwin was quick to hop from the stand where his bowl resigns to walk over to me and laughs.

"Yeah. Mush brained and mother mouthed" he said again.

"What does that even mean?" I asked him.

"Well, whenever you talk to Penny, you tend to have you sentences and thoughts jumbled and you spit nonsensical babble at her while talking insanely fast to a point not even your otherworldly gibberish can be deciphered into respectable words."

He had point. I tend to overthink everything when I try to speak to Penny at all, but today is the day every changes.

I Brushed off Darwin's comment and resumed to put on my clothes. I made my way downstairs to find a half-awake Anais. She was wearing a dull yellow raincoat today. I was so busy thinking about Penny and chatting with Darwin, I forgot about dressing properly. "You two know its storming out there, right?" said the very tired and slightly cranky little pink bunny. I sighed and grabbed a black hoodie from the sofa in the living room, seeing how it was the quickest thing to grab at the time. "Yay for convenience!" I yelled to Darwin, who high fived me as the slightly annoyed Anais walked out there door. Darwin follows her and I follow him, locking the knob lock before I shut the door behind us.

I noticed that the entire bottom half of the house is dark. No mom and no dad. I was sure dad was still sleeping. Mom left very early this morning. I think she misses her job at the Rainbow Factory but ever since the company went under due to some strange scandal she won't tell us about, she's been working at an office for the police. The pay from my understanding is quite better than what she has been getting. I miss seeing her, but her hours keep her busy.

I hope she got to work safely in this awful weather.

"Gumball! Com'n! The bus is coming!" It was Darwin, of course.

I shook my head about the idea and dashed off the porch to the bus stop before the bus pulls in front of us in a brash fashion, hitting a puddle and almost drenching our lower halves.

Such a cold particle of water that grazed my whiskers. Such a melancholy morning. So much water.

The three of us flopped into the bus, slightly soaked from the rain. I stopping in the middle of the walkway to see the bus nearly empty and having a very dense atmosphere. Darwin and Anais sorta pushed past me to get to their seats while I just examine the kids on the bus.

This is where it all comes down.

I saw Carmen, nuzzled in the corner of her seat across from where I'm standing, using some blacket she must have brought her to wrap herself as she slept. On my very left is Antwon, the toast kid. He seemed rather soggy and sighing to himself. On my my right I see a very gray Masamoi. It doesn't take a genius to know why she's so depressed. Her father was the boss of my mom at the Rainbow Factory, but after the scandal, the company took a large hit and he lost his job. Not too long afterward, her parents divorced. She still having trouble coping. I thought my stares got to her because she slightly turns towards me. I gave her a smile and a wave. She just stared for a second and smiled back. "Good morning.." she said softly. Her smile faded quickly. And turns to the window and says nothing more.

I felt so sorry for her. I wish I knew what to say.

I turn to see the rest of the bus in the back to see Darwin fiddling around with a paper ball and Anais sitting next to him, sleeping. I walked the nearly empty walkway to see if Penny might have been riding in the very back.

I had to check. It was important. Today I would ask her out. Today I will overcome my fear. Rejection is the furthest thing for me right now. Nothing can go erong. Nothing could stop me. No one could-

"Hey, Gumball," said a familiar voice.

I stopped dead in my tracks rather abruptly, hitting my knee against a seat with a very faint crack noise. A slight pain, but not enough to keep me from turning to see who greeted me.

I turn to see….her. I saw Carrie.

She's be floating about in a seat beside me, watching me montioner and scout everyone else.

"Oh. Um, hey there, Carrie," I replied smiling as I try to ignore the annoying pain I had in my knee.

"I noticed you were checking out how dead it is in here," she started. "Its strange, right? I guess most parents though classes were canceled or something."

"Yeah, I guess," I said as I sat down with her. "I mean, what's up with everyone? They look so sad-it's bizarre."

"Dunno. Sometimes the weather can have a very strange effect on people. No one acts the same."

I nodded. "Oh. Have you seen Penny this morning? I have something I wanted to ask her."

"No, I haven't. She'll most likely be at school today," she answered is sort of a bitter tone.

"Okay," I said in slight discomfort. "I only asked because-"

"You're helplessly in love with her and you want to try asking her out today to face your fears but you always seem to go mush brained and motor mouthed when you even try to have a formal conversation with her?"

My mouth dropped. She knew every little thing I was going to say. I slowly turned my head to Darwin in the neighboring seat. He stopped playing with the paper ball and looks to me just to say "Told ya."

I growls softly. "Yeah. But how did you now-"

"Everyone knows, Gumball. Its not a very well kept secret," she said laughing. The sounds of the thunder outside seem to have grown louder and louder as the bus gets closer to the school.

"Ahh...right," I said, embarrassed.

She doesn't reply. She looks at me and then looks everywhere else.

Silence.

As things got dead quiet, I looked outside my seat's window to see the rain on the ledge of the outside frame of the window fly off as we pick up speed, wondering if I'll have enough courage to say what I have to say to Penny. My doubt began to surface.

Will this work? Will she accept me? Will she reject me? If she rejects me, how will I handle it?

As the voices in my head resume to shout, a voice of a friend crept in and seemly shouts over any of them.

"You know I have the biggest crush on you. Right, Gumball?"

I snapped back to my senses and my pupils seemed to have lost control. Zipping towards all areas to see who said that. I made another pupil zoom to the right of me. And I had my answer.

I saw a blushing, nervous Carrie. She said that? She...likes me?

I had no answer. No way to react. I thought it was just some cruel joke of hers, so I gave a faint laugh to give a sign that I heard her. She smiled. This was no jest, my friends. She was dead serious. I was shocked. My heart pumped and all the blood rushed to my face, I gave a cold sweat. When? How? Why? I didn't know anything about her affection towards me.

Why did she say this unprompted? Why now? Is she jealous of Penny?

"I-I didn't know you felt that way towards me, Carrie," I said, very uneasy and looking about.

"You weren't suppose to," she said. "I was unsure about...I was-I didn't think you'd find me desirable because I'm..

She stops and sighs. I nod.

"I know what you're talking about," I said to her. "And I like you too, ghost and all. I'd totally date you if I wasn't so-"

"Hopefully in love with Penny," she finished. "I understand. Thanks, I guess."

I felt bad. I felt like I stomped all over her feelings. Before I could open my mouth again, the bus pulls up to the front of the school.

The few students that were on the bus load off the bus as Carrie just disappears. Anais and Darwin are the last before me to leave. I followed behind Darwin.

Darwin turns to see my gloomy face.

"Uh, you okay, Gumball?" he asked me. "You look sick."

I shook off my hard face and give a smile. "Y-Yeah, dude. I'm totally fine," I told him.

"Good," he said to me with a smile. He walks inside.

The rain keep pouring as I slowly walk into the building, unaware of what's to come for me once I enter.


	2. Test The Waters

I remembered the halls being more lively the bus ride here. It was strange. I passed by Alan and Leslie having what seem to be a funny conversation. A also could see Teri talking to a still very gloomy grey Mamsomi. It was nice of her to want to help a friend going through what she is going through. But I shook that thought because I had a mission: to make Penny mine. I have procrastinated and dreamt about it long enough. She had to be right up the hall and around the school corridor. However, as I kept forward, I saw Tina and Jamie leaning against the lockers, leering at me.

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared back at them.

Tina is a T-Rex. That's it. No one wanted to mess with her and for good reason.

Her only friend Jamie is a odd ox-human girl with big orange hair that covered her eyes. She has mint greenish skin, wore a white shirt, black shorts and black boots. Also, she was as just a big a bully as Tina, if you don't go by size.

Tina, for some reason, decided to walk off down a different hallway without saying anything, leaving Jamie alone with me.

I thought about it. Why didn't she pound my face in? Granted, me and her are friend-enemies in a rotation sense, but why didn't she hit me like normal? Not only that, why just leave me alone with-

I heard a snapping. A snapping of fingers. I must have been in a daze because Jamie was snapping for my attention and she was right in front of me.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry, Jamie. I was thinking," I said to her.

She gave me a very annoyed look. I believed it was annoyed because her mouth is the only thing visible other than her stance.

"I KNOW you're sorry, Watterson. Any idiot with eyes can see that," she growled at me through her teeth.

I made no rebuttal out of that statement due to the fear of her punching my teeth in.

"So, is there...something you want..?" I asked her.

She looked to her left and her right. She looked behind her and she look behind me. After this, she sighs.

"I want you to meet me after school at Joyful Burger. I need to talk to you," she said, in a less gruff, almost feminine voice.

This confused and kinda scared me. I thought about the time and realise I have to get to Penny before class started. I looked at Jamie, nervous and realized I have to hear her out.

"Why can't you talk to me now and be done with it?" I asked.

"BECAUSE I-" she barked back before stopping herself. She sighs and gives a frustrated grunt.

"You..adora-oh, man," I hear her mumble.

"Because I can't. If I do, people will think I'm soft so we need to talk away from people we know and if you don't show up, I'm going to punch everything out of your skull and turn it into a candy dish."

That statement my my eyes widen and my mouth drop slightly. That was dark, even for Jamie. So, I knew it must have been very important for me to meet her

All I can think about was Penny.

"Look, I promise to meet you after school. Okay? I swear," I told her.

She did something...strange. She...smiled at me. She leaned in and hugged me.

"Thanks, Gumball," she said as she goose-stepped her way past me.

I dashed down the hall opposite from her direction. So much going through my head. Why did she wanna meet me? Why did she hug me? Why did she call me by my name? She always refers to my last name. Why does Carrie like me? Is Carrie mad at me? Am I going insane?

I kept running down the hall, aiming for the corridor. Hoping and begging she'd be there. The idea of succeeding at that goal, the goal of having heart heart, is what drove me to go all the way out. Go out of my way to tell her that I-

Before I could even finish that thought, I smacked into a being of warm colors. I tumbled and basically floundered in the middle of the hall. I pulled myself up to see it was Darwin.

I rushed over to pick him up off the ground. "Sorry, buddy. I didn't mean it. I'll make it up to you at lunch," I told him quickly as I dashed off again.

"Wait! Gumball! There something you need to…" is what he shouted to me as I sped up. What did he said? I thought I would ask him later. Couldn't be THAT important.

I was an idiot. I should have stopped and listened to him.

Before I could make it to the corridor, I saw Penny. Finally. But I stopped running in such a blunt way, I tumbled about on the floor again before I could reach her. She was a few feet away from me, hugging Tobias tightly.

My heart sank. My mouth dropped. My eyes watered. My brain felt like it shut off. I just lied there, watching them hold hands and walk down the hallway away from me.

I could hear the sounds of awkward footsteps behind me. I knew it was Darwin before I could even turn around.

"I'm sorry, man," he said to me sincerely. "I wanted to tell you, but you wouldn't-"

"Tell me she was just being friendly," I said to him.

He didn't answer me.

I got up off the floor and turn to him with tears running down my face. I grabbed his arm-like fins.

"Tell me they were just being friendly, Darwin. Just tell me they aren't serious."

He just sighs and looked down.

"I was talking to Molly before class. I told her your plan to ask out Penny, but she told me she was with Tobias. She said that Penny thought you really didn't like her because you never asked her out and you acted funny around her. Tobias kept asking and kept asking until she caved and went on a date with him a week ago," he said to me.

I let go of his arms and fell to my knees.

"They really like each other now, it seems," he said.

"Please. Stop," I said. "Just...no more."

He picked me up and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay," he said.

I started crying quietly. Why did this happen? Why did I wait so long? Why was I such a coward? Why couldn't I have her? Why was she with him?

Darwin took me to class after I wiped my eyes with my already damp hoodie.

We walked into Miss Simian's class and I took my seat. I rested my head on the desk, already defected before could really start. Front of my was Tobias and next to him in the front on his right was Penny.

"Hi, Gumball," she said to me.

I said nothing. I just got up and walked to the back desk.

She gave me a sad look before turning to Tobias and talking to him. Darwin moved to the back of the class with me.

"Dude, are you going to be okay?" he asked me. "I'm worried and it hasn't even been five minutes.

I sighed. I wasn't mad at Darwin. Not at all. I turn to him. "I dunno, man. I dunno how I'm suppose to feel. I really, really liked her. You that,"

"I know, man. But maybe this can be a positive," he said to me, with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a rather bitter tone.

"J-Just think about it. You liked her forever and she's moved on. Oh, well. There's plenty of other girls in school," he said.

I just looked at him confused. I still didn't get his meaning.

"I mean, test the waters," he said.

"Test...the waters?" I asked.

"Yeah. There's plenty of fish in the sea. Penny isn't the only fish," he said to me, with a hopeful glow to his face.

"But she was going to me-" I started.

"WAS. She WAS going to be. That's over now," he said rather sternly. "I wanna see you happy and moping about her won't help you. You have to try again. If you can move on, why can't you?"

I blinked and thought. He...was right.

Why was I letting this girl kill me inside? Was I really going to cry over her forever? Could I really have some other girl who liked me?

I looked out the window to see nothing but dark clouds, heavy rain and patchy condensation. That's how my heart feels.

I looked at the back of Tobias's head. Tat color cloud loser liar. I hated him. I want to punch him. I wanted to beat him senseless. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to watch him die in the worst possible fashion. What am I thinking? I'm not like this.

As I was thinking about him and other girls who might like me, I noticed he was flashing his cash in front of Penny to show off. Gosh, I hate him so much. I just want to beat him with a brick.

I sighed and covered my head. No one else would want me. Then I stopped.

I looked a the few desk they were behind Penny. There she was.

It was Carrie.

I thought a second as I slowly ripped a sheet of notebook paper from my crumbled notebook and took out a pen.

"What are you doing?" Darwin asked me.

I wrote her this: COULD YOU AND I HANG OUT LATER TODAY?

"I'm testing the waters, my friend," I replied with clear bravdo.

I crumpled the paper into a ball and aimed it at her desk. I gave it a light arched throw and it hits her desk almost perfectly. I looked away from her after she noticed it. I could hear the crumbling of the paper as she reads it. Before long, I heard the paper ball wizzing like a daft missile in the air and hitting the inside of the trashcan up front.

Tragic. She must still be mad. I was kinda unresponsive to her feelings.

I rest my head on my desk again and close my eyes to only hear a sputtering rattle noise. It was a paper ball. I turn to see Carrie looking at me, smiling. She gives me a gesture to prompt me to open the ball.

I open it for it to read: SURE. MEET ME AT MY HOUSE AT 4:30

The rest of the page was covered in hearts and skull drawings. Even a few crude XOXOs.

I smiled slightly and Darwin nodded, pleased at me. "See?" he said. "You'll do fine."

"Yeah, you're right," I said. "After my meeting with Jamie today, I'll go right over to her house."

Darwin looked at me in a confused way. "You gotta meet Jamie?"

I didn't answer him. I was still trying to marinade the fact, that I wasn't Penny's boyfriend. I was still sad for being so lame and not asking her earlier when she was waiting on me. I feel worst I lost out to someone like Tobias. All these thoughts were just drops of water in a pool of regret. I felt like I was still falling; spinning until I belly flop the surface of the pool and drown. Most likely not even fighting to stay afloat anymore. Before long, I was asleep for the rest of class.

Darwin shoves me to wake me up after class and I started for the door. As I was leaving I stopped by Tobias's desk. It seems like he left behind a $10 bill from earlier when he was showing out for Penny. Normally, I'd hunt him down and give him his money.

But not today.

I took the $10 and walked out of the room. He took from me, so it's only fair I do the same to him. I still hated his guts and all I wanted to do is see him hurt. And I guess $10 is the best thing for me right now.

I walked down the hallway to the lunch room so I can treat Darwin like I promised him only to stop and look outside at the weather again to see the streets are lightly flooded. Nothing too bad but still. I resume on to the lunchroom with my head down.

[WATTERSON HOUSE]

Richard is sitting around on the laptop in the living room searching on different sites. He seems to be in a decent mood until the phone rang. He gets up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey," said Nicole.

"Oh. Hey! Um, h-how's work?" he asked her smiling.

"Stressful. I won't be off until 11 tonight.." she told him sadly.

Richard's smile turns into a frown quickly. "Oh, I see.." he said.

"I"m sorry, honey. But I just have to help on this case and the new girl Cammy screwed up the case screenings so I have to fix those and do my own and its just a mess," she says.

"I guess its okay. I'll take care of your dinner so you'll have something to eat when you get home," he says.

"Thanks, dear. I'm very sorry.."

"...I love you," says Richard.

"And I lo-Oh. Sorry, Richard. But I have to go," she says.

"B-Bu, Nicole!'

She hangs up.

He hangs up the phone and drags himself to the sofa and sighs loudly.

He sits awhile before sitting up properly and looks up a chat site. He begins setting up his profile in a huff. After setting a account, a chime rings on his notifications. A person by the name of NitroNaughty40 messaged him. Richard quickly anwers back.

The rain doesn't cease. All outside seems dead while life still romes. And the waters never seem to part.


	3. Jamie's Deal

The storm lifted slightly when school let out around 2:45 PM.

Everyone poured from the front doors. I remembered walking out of the school and seeing Penny talking to Tobias on the sidewalk. Most likely waiting on her father, of course. I wanted to hate her, but why am I so mad at him? Maybe because we knew how much she meant to me. He knew-I know he did. That multicolored jerk. That...that bastard.

I just stood on the top step; silent. Staring down at them. My love for her is still strong but he should be dead for trying to have her is clearly. I hate him. I hate him so much right now. I hate her, the slut. Wait? No. I don't hate her. Why am I thinking this? I still love her, I think. I'm just hurt.

I didn't know why I felt that way. I was just so overwhelmed with so many mixed emotions at everything that transpired. I felt like my very body was reacting to my emotions as if I had eaten something awful-something rotten. I just want him to burn.

I want him to hurt how I'm hurting.

While I stood there, staring him down with imaginary daggers, I realize I made a promise to meet the ever so scary Jamie. As I hiked my backpack on my back, I made my way into town.

I splash and wade through the murky puddles on the sidewalk on my depressing venture to Joyful Burger. The street is mostly empty as I stroll on. A dense fog begins to settle in as the rain picks back up. Light claps of thunder can be heard from afar. I stared at my feet as I drug along the sidewalk. The pain I felt was great. I mean, she was going to be my wife one day and she j-just tossed me aside like I was nothing for some showoffy sack of wet burger buns like Tobias.

I follow my feet.

It won't be long, I can tell. My sanity is going to give and I dunno what I might do. I just might..I dunno what.

I stop.

I look up from the ground to see that I finally made it to the burger place. Guess me being so zoned out and pissy made me forget how long the travel really was.

I walk into the eatery soaking wet and sat in a far booth table in the corner, away from other people in the place. I await for Jamie by staring sadly at the side door for her to march in in her usual tough girl bravdo. I ripped open a salt pack and scribbled in the table with it using my pinkie finger, sighing.

In that moment I remembered what Darwin was telling me earlier. "Test the waters.." I said softly out loud. Maybe he was actually right. So, Penny is over me and moved on quickly. I can move just as quickly. In fact, I might just enjoy hanging with Carrie and-

Oh, no. Carrie.

I looked around to see if I can spot a clock. Over the ordering counter, there was a digital clock that read 3:05 PM. I'm on a very small time frame so Jamie needed to show up soon. Then I thought just about her. Jamie. Test the water, Darwin? Okay. I'll try this newly found info on her and see just how effective it really is. Maybe I can make this work in my favor.

As I was thinking of this, I hear the entrance door ding. I turn my head to see it was Jamie herself stomping into the store. I got eager, for some reason. Maybe its the fact that maybe I can make her a friend. I lift my hand and light wave in an attempt to signal her over to me. She quickly noticed and made her way over. She sat across from me and her back turned to everyone else.

She looks...happy to see me. I don't know why, but she was smiling at me.

"H-How are you, Gumball..?" she asked me.

I couldn't help give a very concerned look. She was acting so out of character, it was sorta unnerving.

"I-I'm good," I said, slightly uneasy.

"So...how was school?" she asked me, in a strangely cutesy way.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She was being too nice for her own good.

I shook my head and threw my hands up. "Okay. I'm sorry, but this is really weird. I mean, why am I hear and why are you being nice to me? You're NEVER nice to me. Better yet, you're never nice to ANYONE," I said to her. "I just dunno why you want from-"

"Stop," she said as she looks down. "I know it looks strange. I know this isn't how I usually act towards you. But you got to understand. I...I really like you."

My mouth dropped. Before I can react, she yips "I know, I know. Its cliche and stuff, but I have a rep and an Image to keep. I can't just say it out in the open in front of people we know."

I closed my mouth and look at her as if she had three eyes or something. It just so hard to believe something like this. She just came out of the blue with such a bombshell after all I been through today.

"I know you loved Penny," she said.

I looked at her. "I really did. I mean, I been wanting to tell her-"

"She doesn't deserve you."

I stared at her. She had this...cold, stone look on her face. I also noticed she was...shaking. Shaking with anger? Is she...jealous of Penny?

"W-W-What do y-you mean?" I asked her.

She huffs and said to me with a pissy tone "I mean she's a good for nothing slut for hurting you! You have been nothing but good to everyone, especially her! You're clearly misunderstood. And I will her her for you."

I begin to sweat and my heartbeat begin speed up. I dunno why. I was scared of the way she was talking, but her threats. Her threats of harming Penny just for me...was attractive. Why am I liking this? Why does this get my attention. I shook my head and tried to get my mind stright.

I close my eyes and sigh.

_Thump!_

I quickly opened my eyes open to widen them further. It was a old metal box cutter. I look down at it and back to her, frightened.

"I can make her look ugly for you. I can cut her face to ribbons. Lets see how much that cloud-wad would like her then," she said in a very cold voice.

I pushed the box cutter with my shaky finger to her. "No...I don't want her hurt," I said.

She puts the box cutter back into her pocket. "But she.."

"I know, but I don't wanna hurt HER. I wanna cream that tool Tobias. He swung in and took her away and I just wanna...get him back," I said to her.

I started to get teary eyed. I can't believe I was starting to be attracting to this obvious sociopath with a blade. I feel awful-sickly, even. I don't know what to do with any of this information at all.

"So...if he got hurt, you'd feel better?" she asked in a drone fashion.

I gave an annoyed sigh and nodded, laying my head on the table.

"Okay. I understand now. I'll let you go," she said.

I lifted my head. "Uh, really?"

"Yes. BUT I have a deal for you before you go," she said, bringing back her smile.

I tilted my head and waited.

"If you give me kisses whenever I want, I'll make Tobias pay for what he's done to you. We won't be dating, but I get to suck your face whenever I want. No extra. Deal?" she said with a sly laugh and her hand extended.

This was a very eerie sounding deal. Something didn't seem right. Am I missing something? This is some cryptic error in her words or some monkey's paw deal? Maybe I wasn't specific enough in my statements? Maybe her statements were jaded. I looked at her, but she just sat there, smiling with her hand out. I dunno why I had such a bad vibe about her words, but she gave me a promise I know she'd keep. So, I dug in my pocket and pulled out the $10 I snatched from an unknowing Tobias and handed to her. She rolls the money up and sticks it in her right boot.

"I should have gotten it in writing.." I muttered.

Before I can get out of the booth, she grips my arm and drags me across the table. I tried to scream but my lips met hers and I became muffled until I figure out what happened. Silence. We were kissing. And you know what? I liked it. It felt so right but I knew it was wrong. I pulled from it and fell onto the ground from the table. She looked down at me, her cheeks slightly pink. "Face it, Gummypuss," she said in a jestal manner. "You liked it. You'd beg for it if you could. And guess want? I would have gave it to you. Every single time."

This grew so sexual so fast.

I got off the grimy floor and dashed for the door, panting and running aimlessly through the pouring rain. I dashed through some trashy alleyways and random backyards.

I hopped a fence and face planted on the oversaturated grass. I lay there, thinking about what happened. I'm 12. I wasn't prepared for her doing something like that. I should have known there was a deeper catch then what she was giving me. But...I liked it. No, I don't. Yes, I really was starting to find her attractive in her speech and in her actions. I dunno why, but I just did without any try prompting. I huffed. I wonder when she'll ask for me again. I know she's not inching toward something sexual. That's not the case. But I know she just might abuse her contract she's holding me under. I could have just denied the contract if it ever reached the light of day because people will believe me over her. But I refuse to go against a person with a blade who knows I'll end up in school, therefore in their reach.

I'm on a steamboat, tugging along towards oblivion. Nothing good is waiting for me on the land. So, I pray for a watery grave only to be cheated by the universe. Tragic, tragic youth.

I stopped and looked at the yard. I remembered I was hopping fences. So, I turn my head to see I stumbled into Carrie's back yard. I sigh, faking a smile and begin to walk around to the front.

I wanted to knock but froze.

I remembered all the promises I had of marrying Penny to the moment I realize she's not in love with me anymore. No more feelings. I thought about the money I stole and I keep thinking how good it felt to kiss Jamie. How good it felt to have someone like you. I felt...amazing. I felt scared and confused, yes. But I also felt good.

I knew it was close to 4:00 PM, about 3 minutes,and then I remembered Darwin.

"Test the waters," I said aloud.

I smiled and chuckled to myself. I knocked on her door 4 times.

"Test the waters.."

**[WATTERSON HOUSE] (3:58)**

Anais and Darwin are sitting on the sofa while their father is in his room. They lay side by side as they surf through the tube for something worth watching.

Anais has a very worried look on her face. "Do you think dad is acting strange?"

"Not really," said Darwin as he flips through channels on the television. "He's just tired."

"He's ALWAYS tired now. He's showing reclusive behavior and that could lead to something bad," Anais said. "I mean, he's always sad looking. He's always sleeping. He's been strolling on that computer-"

"Let him be, Anais." Darwin's statement made Anais sigh. "Com'n, Anais. Mr. Dad is upset about Mrs. Mom always working. He might have found a game or a friend to keep him occupied while she's at work."

Anais thought maybe Darwin is right.

"Just let him test the waters," he said as he keep flipping the channels.

A shutting door sounds made the two look over the sofa to see their father putting on a coat and hat.

The two looked at one another confused and looks back to the large pink rabbit.

"Um, dad?" Anais asked.

Richard yells and turns around. "Oh. It j-just you kids."

"Where are you going, Mr. Dad?" asked the oblivious Darwin.

"Out. I'm going out. For a little while. I should me back by 6:30. Just ordered you a pizza and the money in on the kitchen counter. I won't be long," he said on his way to the door.

Anais gets from the sofa and walks toward her father. "But dad-"

"Sorry, honey. I'll be back soon. Keep the door lock unless its me or Gumball," he said halfway out the door.

"And mom?" asked Darwin.

"WHERE?!" yelled a frighten Richard. He quickly looks around to see her nowhere in sight.

His yelling caused his kids to stare at his with wide and unsure eyes.

Richard sighs. "J-Just keep the door locked after you get your pizza. I love you guys. Be back soon."

The door shuts. Darwin shrugs and goes back to flipping channels and Anais just stood looking at the door, pondering her father's behavior and actions.

"I wonder where Gumball is," she thought to herself as she drags herself back to the sofa with her only company.

The streets flood with acidic water and poor choices. Only those who know their wrongdoing in time can stay afloat. Other become shipwreck. So, try not to rock the boat.

**Okay, guys. Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story. I hope this strange, kind of surreal story is getting your attention. The next chapter will be up soon, I guess. Also PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK. Helps me write and makes me feel like you guys are into the story. Anyway, have a awesome day (or something). Cap'n Darko out.**


	4. From Carrie To Grave

**[CARRIE'S HOUSE (4:10 PM)]**

I stood outside her door, waiting for the jiggle of the door knob.

I was actually excited to be there. I mean, I only knew her affection for me for a few hours, but the high I got from Jamie's unusual advances awoken me. I'm still running on the vapors. I was wondering what all Carrie had planned for us.

So much excitement, it's almost intoxicating.

The door opens to reveal a smiling yet nervous Carrie. She looks at me and signals me in without saying a word. I walk in and she quickly grabs my arm and whisk me upstairs to her room. I look around to see a bunch of candles and a pizza on the foot of the bed.

"I-I didn't know you'd actually come. I-I'm so happy to see you," she said. I give her a smile.

"Yeah. I meant it. Here I am," I said back. "What do you want to do?"

She comes to me and kisses me deeply. I back up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Does my breath smell like death again?"

"No-wait. What? I mean, no," I said. "I-I just came over to talk and stuff I didn't mean for-"

"Didn't mean to what? Lead me on?" she said moving closer like she's about to have a come apart.

"I didn't lead you on, Carrie. I really wanted to hang but-"

"You're still thinking about her-loving her. She's a whore, Gumball," Carrie said with venom in her voice.

Why was she acting so mood swingy?

"She's not a whore, Carrie-"

"You think she is, too. I know you do. I know you're hurt," she said with a low voice. "You don't have to lie anymore."

I looked down. This was a mistake. Why did I come here? I dunno why but..wait. I came to test the waters. I came to see just how much testing I can really do.

"Do you really care for me," I asked her.

"Yes! I do. I would do anything for you," she said. She hugs me.

"Really?"

"Really."

I had to test this affection further to confirm this.

"Well, in that case, could you tell me about Tobias?" I asked her.

She didn't even give it a second guess. "Sure. Tobias is a fake jock, a liar, a tool, no one really lik him, lives in that simple house with his bratty older sister who really isn't all that bad," she stated.

Rachel.

I forgot about her. Tobias DOES have a sister. Interesting…

"I have to go," I said to her. "Its later in the afternoon and I have to be home."

"Oh...okay." She was clearly sad I was leaving so early.

I Gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "I swear we'll hang out longer next time. If you want there to be a next-"

"YES! I-I mean, yeah. Sure," said said.

I gave a faint ave before leaving the house and walking home in the cold rain.

I can't believe it. These girls are treating me like I'm some sort of cult leader and they just want me to notice them. Its strange, but I feel like I can use their affection for-

My train of thought pulled off the track once I hear police sirens sped past me and down a street. Wait...that's the street Penny lives on. Curious, I started running behind the cop cars to her street.

When I got to the scene, there was nothing but random people peppered about in the street and outside the Fitzgerald house. I look to the front door to see 5 cops, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Penny, and...my dad without his shirt and in his underwear. I was lost. Why was my dad here?

I quickly ran up to the group right outside the house to my dad with a very upset look.

"Dad, what's going on? Why are you here?" I asked him. I look at Penny to see she had a disgusted look towards my father. I look to her mom to see she was mouthing the words "I'm sorry".

My father gave me a defected look. "I'm sorry, son. I did something very very bad."

"Let me guess-the internet made you did it," I said annoyed.

He nodded. I faceplamed and inhale sharply.

"I...Me and Mrs. Fitzgerald here were…" he stopped and sniffled. "We were sleeping together, Gumball."

My heart again sank. Twice in one day. "What the what?! Why would you do something like that?! Why would you do something like that to me?! To mom?!"

"I know! I know! I'm sorry, son!" my father said crying, soaking wet and flabby. "I was just so alone and your mother is never around anymore. So, me and Penny's mother just hit it off today and she was lonely too. It just turned into one big thing."

"Then why is there cops here?" I asked him.

"I called them," said a pissed off Penny. "I thought he was doing something awful to my mother. He was, but not in the way I thought."

"Dad, you didn't.." I asked, hoping he wouldn't answer me negative. He looks down.

"Your father had no right being with my mother," she said to me in a very unhappy tone.

"Your mom shouldn't have hit on my dad. Plus, who care? They are both to blame. They are married adults," I rebutted.

"That doesn't matter! He came to MY house and did this," she shouted, about to cry.

Before I could shout anymore, Tobias walks up and pushes me back.

"Here did you come from?" I asked.

He pushes me back again. "Step off my woman, Gum-wad," he said in a raspy voice.

I sighed. I don't have time for this.

I ignored him and tried to turn my attention to my dad. "Dad, this is messed up. Big time. What if mom-"

Right as I said that, I hear tire squealing from afar only to see a station wagon drift in the street to a stop. Oh, no.

"RICHARD!" the woman behind the wheel screamed. A well dressed blue cat gets out the car and walks slowly to the house. You can hear the police officers mutter "Oh,no. It's Mrs. Watterson" under their breaths. She got up to my father and looked him in the eye. "Did you cheat on me, Richard?" she asked him. He gave no answer. "I said, did you cheat on me, Richard Watterson?!" she screamed at him. He nodded slowly, with tears in his eyes.

My mother started to tear up and covered her mouth.

"Put your pants on and get into the car," she said as she started to cry. My father grabbed his clothes from inside Penny's house and walked slowly and shamefully to the car.

I walked to my mom and look at her. "Mom..?"

She quickly grabbed me and hug me. "I love you so much! You know that, right?" she said to me with tear cascading down her face. I felt like crying too. It hurt seeing her like this. She was in so much pain. More pain then how I felt I was with Penny earlier today. I hugged her tight and cried with her "Yes, ma'am. I know. I love you too.." I said, assuring her. "I love Darwin and Anais, too. I love you kids. You mean everything to me and I'm so sorry I haven't been around and.." I kissed her forehead to calm her.

"L-Let's just go home, okay? Let's..just go home," I asked her.

She smiled at me, still crying and nodded. She began to walk to the car. I was right behind her as I turn to glance at Penny and her mom. Her mother was crying and Penny gave me a sad look and mouthed to me "I'm sorry". Tobias was staring daggers at me, the bastard. I'll get even with you yet. But I had my mother on my mind right now.

I got in the back seat of the car. We drove off and my mom and dad started yelling at each other even when we made it home.

Darwin opened the door with pizza in his hand. "Hey, guys. What's wrong?" he asked as the three of us filed in.

"I don't know, Darwin,": said my angry mom. "Richard, why don't YOU tell them what's wrong."

My dad sighed. "Kids, I made a huge mistake. I...I-I cheated on your mother wit Penny's mom."

Darwin dropped his pizza from disbelief and Anais just shook her head. Darwin then walked up the stairs and went to his room while me and Anais exchanged looks.

"I was lonely, Nicole," he said. "I'm sorr-"

"Save it!" she yelled. "I work to provide for this family and you just sit around and do nothing all day and now I know you're sleeping around?! We have a family, Richard!"

"I know that! This family needs a mother! And you don't wanna take that role!" he barked back.

"I AM I mother-a good one, even! I always stayed line love with you. Yes, my new desk job requires me to stay at work longer and help on other cases. Do you think I like that?!"

"At least you could do is take a day off or something so we can be together! I NEVER see you! Your own kids barely get to see you! In fact, this is the longest conversation and eye to eye time we've had in months!" is said angrily.

"Do you love her?!" she yells.

"Yes!" he said.

Silence. All of our mouths dropped.

"I-I meant 'no'. I meant-"

"Stop…" she said.

She takes a long breathe.

"Did you use protection when you were with her?" she asked.

No answer.

She rushes into their room as dad follows her. He closes the door behind them.

Me and my sister sat on the couch sadden as my parents barked and cussed at each other in their room. We heard breaking, slamming and even the sounds of hitting and our dad screaming "ow!" a bunch of times. We looked at one another and I can see Anais was close to desire and tears. I held her close and worried.

They fought for hours. It was around 8:30 PM when they grew quiet.

Their room door bust open to have mom with two suitcases. "Kids, get your things. We're spending some time away from home at the great big hotel uptown," she said. We quickly rushed upstairs to pack a few things and came back with duffle bags and suitcases.

We were told to go to the car and wait. We could still hear mom yell and dad begging her not to leave but she hits him and runs to the car crying. She get's into the car and speeds down the street, leaving dad alone on the pouch.

I felt awful for mom. And I wanted to help her, but i couldn't. However, I felt like I can help the one way I think was right but knew was wrong: making Penny suffer.

And I know just how to do it.

I just need to get to Rachel..

"Test the waters," I thought to myself.

The storm grew loud tonight for the simple fact it had to match the rest of the day. Nothing but bleakness and icy tears from above. All too tragic for those who don't deserve it.


	5. Mending Hearts, Dishing Dirt

Mom got us up early that morning since she had work. She got us dressed and drove us to a local all night diner that part of town. There is where she told us that she may end up leaving Elmore and our dad and with the way things are, we may have to all live with her. Depending if we don't get separated. She also told us she'll be pulling for full custody. Anais was pleading for them to talk it out and try again, but dad seemed to have moved on from the argument pretty quickly. There's even been talk of Penny's mother and father also separating and the possibility of Penny's mom living with dad back at the old house. At least that's what he said to her over the phone last night in the room.

We couldn't believe what we were hearing. Anais just sighed disappointed at mom and dad for acting this way. Darwin was just..well, quiet. He sorta shut down. I felt nothing but more love for my mother and sort of a hate towards my dad. Why would her do this to her?

I hated him. All I wanna do is she him suffer for what he's done. I hated him like...like how I hated Tobias. I just want to see him in pain

At this point, I dropped the plan I had for Rachel for a few reasons. Main reason is that she'd probably wouldn't give me the time of day unless I was Darwin, so it would have been a dead effort.

From there, the three of us life the diner and walked to school.

Penny, Carrie and Jamie were on my mind the next morning. I thought about all of them on the way to the hotel last night. I dunno why I did, but I just did. I feel like there was something wrong...like something bad was coming. Like my new plan is going to cause a lot of suffering.

Me, Darwin and Anais were walking in the rain towards school

I shook that feeling. I can't be a slave to those kinda thoughts.

I had a plan in motion. I had to see Jamie. I had to get my plan on the-

"Something wicked this way comes…"

I snapped out of my small daze and turn to my right. Darwin is still moping from last night. He's been like that ever since dad came clean about this brief affair. He feels like it was all his fault. How could he think of something like that? It's not his fault. He had no way of stopping a fully adult man from doing what he wanted to do. I felt bad for his guilt, though.

"Dude, c'mon," I said. "Its not your fault. You can't keep beating yourself up about this."

He keeps walking, not saying a word.

I turn to Anais and shrug. She pats my back and shrugs.

As thunder sounded, Anais raced after Darwin to make it to the doors before the rain got them.

I walked the furthest behind, plotting my revenge against my dad and how I plan to get back at Tobias.

**[SCHOOL PLAYGROUND (11:15 AM)]**

I met up with Carrie before my meeting with Jamie. She seemed very happy to see me. I felt bad being around her.

"Heya, Carrie," I said. "How are you?"

"Fine enough, I guess," she replied, followed by a hair flip.

I looked down.

"Carrie...what if I were to say that I'm not interested in Penny anymore?"

It really wasn't a lie. I honestly can't find any reason to like her anymore. She's betrayed me and scorned me. I honestly just want to hurt her at this point.

She gave me a surprised look.

"W-What? Why? Because of your dad?" she asked. She must have heard about what happened.

I signaled her to follow me to a closed off corner of the playground. We were shrouded in darkness. I took this chance to hug her.

"I wanna try," I told her. "But I'm scare ya won't-"

"I-I want you to try!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I know its a big, big step but-"

I put my hand over her mouth. I had to come clean.

"If ya wanna be with me, you have to listen to me now. Because I have a lot I gotta be up front with you about," I said.

She gave me a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"I-I was going to use you before, to get back at Penny," I said.

She looks horrified and saddened. "W-What? You're using me?"

I felt awful.

"I was a first, but then..I dunno, your feelings are more genuine. When ya promised you loved me, I didn't know how to handle it. I was scared and thought it was just a prank from you, but…"

I sighed. I looked down, did an about face and sort to walk off.

"Stop," she demanded.

I stopped and turned around.

She come over and kisses my cheek. "I forgive you."

I was shocked. She forgave me. She's not mad or sad but she forgave me for my sin.

"I know its so hard. Not being alive and that must have made you feel-"

I hugged her and silenced her.

I was actually falling in love with Carrie. But I can't let her know what I had planned. If she knew, she'd want nothing to do with me and I need her positivity in my life right now. I didn't see her as Penny's replacement. I saw her as someone much more important.

But I had to get rid of my demons before I can really start over and pretend none of this ever happened.

I sounded cliche.

"Look, I'll talk to you later tonight, okay? I gotta meet up with Jamie."

She looked puzzled at that statement. "Jamie?" she asked.

"Yeah, she owes me a favor," I quickly fired back.

She looks like she didn't buy it but she shrugs and okays my reason.

I left her and made my way to the other side of the school for Jamie.

She was leaning against the brick wall outside, smoking a vaporizer.

"I believe you owe me something, Jamie," I said. "And I want to collect."

She stopped smoking and gave a confused look.

"I want pics. I want pics of girls and boys in locker rooms," I demanded.

Her mouth dropped. "W-Why would you want that?" she asked me with a disgusted expression.

"We're going to frame my dad," I told her.

She stared at me as if she was scared of me. Its understandable seeing how I was dead serious when I said it.

She takes a toke from her vape and then sighs. "O-Okay...explain this 'plan' you got going on." she asked with oily vapor stringing from her mouth.

"Let's just say I wanna kill two birds with one stone," I said to her, feeling rather confident. "My father betrayed my mother and his family. Tobias has mocked and made me look like an idiot and now they both gotta pay."

She stopped vaping and turn her attention to the ground, too scared to look at me. Most likely because this isn't my normal character. I knew I sounded cold. But at the time, I didn't care.

"But why do you need pics?" she asked.

"Simple. I'm going to have you break into his home and hide the pics in the house. Put it on his laptop or a few photos scattered here and there," I said. Then you got to cut Tobias's face up," I told her.

I wanted to ruin my father's life by making him look like a pedophile and I wanted to scare away Tobias. I just wanted to put these two in their place.

Jamie nods. "S-So, when do you need the-" she started.

"ASAP," I said.

She quickly marches off to do the deed while I stay posted against the wall. Thinking about this plan. I knew it was wrong. I knew I could hurt alot of people for this. I could even get caught up and go to juvi for this if anything goes south.

But I didn't care. Why should I?

What could go wrong?

**Sorry for the wait and sorry for the seemly filler chapter. The next chapter will be deeper, a tad longer (and darker). I been busy with work and other stuff. Also mapping how this story will end a few chapters from now. Also, I may or may not working on a possible Ed Edd n Eddy and Adventure Time fanfic that'll come out right after ****_Gumball & The Waters_**** is finished. So...that's something to look forward to. So, either way, sorry for the chapter being a tad and sorta cryptic.** **But please give feedback on the chapter, the other chapters, or the story in general. Are you entertained? Are you liking it? Are you wanting to know how it all ends? Lemme know. Have a nice day (or whatever). Cap'n Darko. out.**


	6. When It All Falls Down

**[HOTEL ROOM (5:25 PM)]**

I was laying on my bed on my part of the suite alone. Mom had to work late again. Darwin and Anais went to the local pizza place of the area to bring us dinner. The television was playing an far east movie called AgedLad. I think its about a man who gets beat up and sent to live in some hotel prison for a very long time and he doesn't know why. I think so, at least-I fade in and out.

I guess because I was thinking about my father. I mean, I'm about to frame him as a pedo after all. But I knew it was for the best-it was for mom. Not only that, Jamie should have cut that cloud-wads face up and scare the piss outta him. I hope he peed himself. Bet he'd be too scared to sow his ruin face to his friends then, the simp.

Two birds, one stone.

I remembered raising my head and looking at the TV to see the movie. I remembered seeing characters talking about something relating to truth. Something about truth being just another lie for the simple fact truth doesn't mean you're free.

Huh. Pretty deep movie where the main character slice off his own tongue and gets his brain wiped for some reason I can't remember.

I need a soda.

I hopped off the bed and made my way to the room door, grabbing an extra room card on my way. I open the door and….silence.

Right in front of my door was a soggy, frightened Jamie.

I looked at her scare scared expression.

I knew right then that something went wrong.

"What happened, Jamie?" I asked in a very uneasy tone.

"I...I...I did what you told me. I-I planted the photos. In the house, on his laptop-everywhere police can see it.." she said.

Then she did something strange and disturbing.

She...smiled. She gave a chilling toothy smile.

It made my stomach turn and my eyes water from the thought of it.

"You won't have to worry about Tobias. Never again.." she said.

My eyes widen. What did she do?

"What do you mean?" I asked in a coy fashion. "You scared him, right..?"

I looked at her to see her smile disappeared slowly.

I looked at her hands to see them cut up and bloody.

I knew it. She killed him.

"I-I had to! He wouldn't stay down! He kept screaming for help and I name dropped you! He coulda ratted us out so.." She stopped.

"I just kept stabbing and stabbing and slicing and corkscrewing until he stopped moving and screaming."

I was going to be sick. I know I said I wanted to kill him, but now that he's dead, I can't feel anything but guilty and anger toward Jamie. I can't believe she did this.

"B-But don't worry-I got rid of the body," she said. "I his it in your dad's attic."

My mouth drop so fast, it almost detached from my skull.

That wasn't the plan! I just wanted to get my own version of karma! Not send my dad away forever! Oh, this was awful! I didn't want things to get this bad!

"WHY?! That was NOT part of the plan!" I screamed at her.

"I had to! Plus, they'll think ya dad did it because I...sorta stuffed a used condom up Tobias's butt.."

I froze. What did she just say?

"I found it in his bedroom where he and Penny's mom sleep," she said. "I thought that would make the case against him deeper if his DNA and all of the pics of-"

"Stop," I told her. "No...more."

"You are to keep quiet of this. After this, we are done. We are not to speak to one another, see one another or keep contact with one another in any way. Forever."

"But...I love you.." she said.

I quickly shut the door, locked it and walked to the bed.

"I did this for you, Gumball Watterson!" she yell from the other side.

I couldn't do it. I can't listen to her.

I turned up the movie AgedLad.

She started crying after a while, but what can I do? She's a killer. I never told her to kill him.

Soon after that moment, she left.

I sat on the end of the bed, staring at the television screen to see the man in the movie is happy at the end.

Where's my happy ending?

The next day, we stopped outside the old house. Mom pulled over to see a squad of cop gang up on dad to tackle him in the yard and cuff him for the murder of Tobias, sexual assault, and owning child pornography. Penny's mom cried as the cops put Dad in one car and Penny in another so they can relocate her. Mom was bawling her eyes out on the sidewalk, on her knees.

"Richard, you sick bastard!" she cried. "Did you touch our kids?! Did you?!"

She turned to us. We all shook our heads no, assuring her he's never touched us in a bad way. Mom kept crying, though. I know they were going to put him away for life. That or give him the chair for the death and sexual assault of a minor. I know it for sure.

Unless I dropped the dime on Jamie. But that wouldn't work out either.

I came to school an hour later to see Tina crying outside of the school. I heard the whispers and gasp of the students.

They were talking about Jamie.

Seemed last night she hung herself in her room.

From what's been said, she left a note saying "I did this all for you."

I walked to the back of the school and thought. I didn't go to any classes that day. Just sat outside and think.

All this my fault. This whole testing the waters thing ruined everyone's life. I ruined my dads by planting those photos in his house. I ruined Jamies by messing with her mind, lending her to kill. I ruined Tobias's by...well, him being dead. I ruined Penny's life and her mom's and Darwin's and my sister-I even ruined the lives of everyone in Elmore.

Think of it, everyone is sad and paranoid and most likely going to lose faith in one another and its because of the suicide and the murder that links to me and my stupid words after a stupid crush.

I tested the waters and drowning in my own mess.

Well, I hit the lowest point altogether. And Its too late to fix everything.

Tomorrow, I pack it all in and finish it.

Tomorrow, I'm going to kill myself and just...just end it.

I went back to the hotel and made a long walk into the woods later that day, made a cot area and made my way to this bridge.

The storm is in full swing, its flooding in the city and the river is rushing.

So, now we back here. Where it all falls down..

Quite the story yes?

I fall and its happily ever after. But that's another chapter.

Guess its time I do it, right? Well, lets get on with it.

**Okay, guys. Its getting to the end. Almost time to wrap it all up from here. Also got some other stories planned and stuff. Sorry for my silence for the last few days. Christmas and New Year's and all that jazz. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy the chapter. The last chapter is coming next. Gimmie feed back on this chapter and this story. Thanks and stuff. Cap'n Darko out.**


	7. Catch The Vapors (FINAL)

Its funny in a way. How I got so low in my life to a point I want to end it. Just want to jump off this bridge and let the water do the babbling for me. I hyped it up, so I might as well just go for it.

"Wait!"

I stopped. Who was that? That was a girls voice.

I turned my head to see Carrie.

"C-Carrie?! WHat are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to stop you, you blue idiot!" she yelled.

How did she know I was coming here?

"I know everything.." she said. My mouth twitch slightly but I remain quiet.

"Please. Come back to town with me. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know about any of this?" I asked.

She looked the other way and kept quiet. It must have been Jamie. She must have said something before she killed herself and it must have been to Carrie.

"Doesn't matter-I ruined everything. I ruined everyone's lives," I said, almost about to cry.

"Gumball.." she said quietly as the storm begins to pick up and pour freezing rain on us.

"I even provoked a girl to kill an innocent kid and frame my father to be a pedo-killer!"

"Gumball, they let your day go earlier today.." she said.

"W-What? But, h-how come they-"

"Jamie had a suicide note, Gumball. That's how I know everything. She said she framed your dad just for the sake of getting away with murder but the guilty caused her to kill herself," she said.

I looked down.

"She never brought up your name. No one knows anything you did or said," she told me, floating closer.

"Where...is my dad now?" I asked.

She looked down and moved closer. "He fled town right after he was cleared of the crime. Penny and her mom...left with him," she said calmly.

Wow. My dad really left. He's not in jail, thank goodness, but...he still won't go back to mom.

"So, my family is still not together.." I said sadly. "Because of me.."

SLAP!

Did...did she just slap me?

"Oww..!" I yelled.

"Your dad screwed up. He made the choice to cheat on your mom. Don't blame yourself. You have a mom, brother and sister back in Elmore worried about you. So, just come home with me," she pleaded.

I turn my head to the bridge and the raging water that was under it, still thinking about going to the railing with my cinder block tie and jumping. My dad isn't in jail and I'm not in trouble, but I still lost my love, lost someone who was at points a friend and have no stable family to go back to.

I just dunno what choice is worth varifying.

"Just test the waters on this, Gumball.." she begged.

Test the waters.

"Testing the waters is how I got in this whole mess, Carrie," I said coldly.

"Sometimes you gotta keep swimming til you see the shore," she said. "You can't just give up. You still have so much time to fix everything and fix yourself. I don't want you to leave-not like this." she said in her breaking voice.

"So, please. Just come home with me. Just test the waters one more time."

I walked to the bridge as the thunder growls above me and get on the railing.

I can hear Carrie gasp loudly from afar and her her muffled ohmygosh-ohmygoshs through her ghostly hands.

"GUMBALL! GUMBALL!" she shouted.

I untied the cinder block and let the weighted brick and robe plunge into the river.

I came off the railing and walked to Carrie, sighing. "Lets….test the waters on this, shall we?"

She hugged me tight and I gave a relieved sigh.

"Let's go to my house," I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to show my family my new girlfriend," I replied with a smile.

She smiled and kissed my cheek and we walk back towards town, side by side.

I still felt awful. Caused someone to take their own life after taking someone elses and even shocked my father to a point where he moved away with a whole other family. So many lives ruined because of me. But I'm still here. I took the wrong way when I wanted to test fate and change my life and used it to get even instead of bringing myself fortune. I thought revenge and the suffering of someone else would make me feel better, but clearly it hasn't. No one knows of my actions other than Carrie and I must say-I'm quite okay with that.

I think it means I still remain a blank slate and can start over and fix myself like she said.

Maybe...maybe she is the one for me.

Maybe catching Penny and no doing anything about it caused her to lose interest and she decided to...test the waters, too. That's why she was with Tobias.

Guess me and my father's testings have made her waters choppy and deadly.

We walked all the way back home where mom was waiting for me on the porch to greet me with a hug.

"Dad left us, mom," I said sadly.

She sighs sadly. "I know, honey. But I still have my babies. That's all I need."

"I'm soaking wet, mom," I said.

"I can feel your shirt, dear. You were in the rain for a while," she said with a laugh.

We exchanged smiles until she looked up to see Carrie.

I backed up and stood next to her.

Mom gave me a delighted look. "I already know, honey. You don't have to explain anything," she told me.

"So, don't you not have to go to work?" I asked.

"Not for a few days. I decided to try to be a real officer of the law instead of screening warrants," she said. "So, I have to train and get prepared for it."

I smiled and I could tell Carrie was happy for us.

"Come on in. Lunch will be ready soon," she said as she walks inside with Carrie following.

I turn on the porch to see the road is full of fog and the rain is pouring harder against the house. I can see the vapors of the puddles of water floating off carelessly and freely. Airborne and free.

The vapors are free, huh?

I stared aimlessly into the storm and smiled. "Guess I made it to shore."

I turned around and walked inside the house, shutting the down behind me.

It's been raining a lot lately.

**Well, there it is. The end. Its over. That's all for Gumball & The Waters. I know quite a few of you were banking on him killing himself but..no. Well, guess what? Due to not 1, not 2 but a crap ton of PMs about the story and hopes for a sequel, I decided to have the option for a part 2 of the story called Gumball & The Vapors. It takes place 2 years after the events of Gumball & The Waters. So, if I get enough positive feedback and PMs waiting a better sequel to this story, I'll gladly write it. Just tell me what you think of the story and you wanna see just how well did his choice was after 2 years.**

**Also, I would like to say that an Adventure Time fic I'm writing called Glob Killed The Queen will as make its way on here in a few days. So, if your a fan of my writing as of now and wanna see what I can do with another series, check it out.**

**Anyway, if ya wanna see Gumball & The Vapors, tell me so. PM me or something. Until then, thanks for liking the story. Cap'n Darko out.**


End file.
